nerdiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Cecil Torton
Cecil Torton is a male human cleric of Vesper and an NPC in the Emeron campaign. Summary Sir Cecil Torton is the ruler of the Estate of Keypton in the Barony of Wrellen. The Torton Family crest is a green clover. History Sir Cecil married young but was widowed without any children after only a few years. He married Lady Narri Carim, in 1158 after a few years of courting. In Horse of 1159 Lord Walter Obert committed the Massacre at Hampstead Hall, killing Lady Narri's older sister Lady Luce Carim, the ruler of Typmit, and half her court. Their youngest sister, the ten year old Lady Prosa, fled to Keypton with the help of the Joined of Vesper. Enraged, Sir Cecil immediately raised his men-at-arms and marched to Typmit to take it back for his wife, now the proper ruler of the estate, and enact vengeance on Lord Walter. Cecil's forces reached Typmit to find that Lord Walter had withdrawn back to Naxov. He and Lady Narri were rallying the forces of Typmit when Baroness Leena Sullivan was teleported there by her court mage and ordered Sir Cecil to stand down. The baroness ordered her son and justicar, Sir Connell Sullivan, to bring Lord Walter to her in Typmit and requested that Sir Cecil go with the Joined of Vesper to observe the secret shrine of Kanar that they said was in the caves below Farchester Hall. The Joined showed the tunnels and shrine to Sir Cecil, but encountered Lord Walter's chamberlain, Hilda Hone worshiping at it. She summoned undead and a demon to attack the party, but they were able to destroy the monsters. Hone was slain in the fighting and Sir Cecil took her severed head back to Typmit to present to Baroness Leena. On the 1st of Unicorn, 1159, Baroness Leena levied charges against Lord Walter for worship of Kanar, murder, treason and gross abuses of his position. Sir Cecil testified of what he'd seen below Farchester Hall, presenting the head of Hilda Hone dramatically during the trial. Lord Walter was found guilty, but appealed the judgement to Duke Arman Kapax, his old friend and Baroness Leena's liege. Sir Cecil, knowing that Lord Walter wanted the Joined of Vesper dead (if not why) urged them to flee Typmit, warning that if Duke Arman ruled in favor of Lord Walter that they could be re-imprisoned and handed over to him. He provided them with horses and supplies and wished them well. The War of the Alliance On the 30th of Griffon, Lord Walter Obert led an invasion of Wrellen at the head of an army of Bullywugs and Lizardfolk form the Brokenback Swamps. Typmit was taken a little over a week later and Sir Cecil was left to scramble a defense. He ordered his marshal, Chany Thorn, to take what men were available attack the enemy, in spite of their superior numbers, in an effort to slow them enough to prepare Keypton to defend against a siege. The effort was successful, though the casualties were heavy and Chany was killed in what has been called The Battle of Chany's Fall. On the 13th of Lion, Lord Walter's forces laid siege on Keypton while his armies ravaged the countryside. Personality and Appearance Cecil Torton is a good and just man, though not one overly concerned with too many traditions. Cecil prefers to do what is right and just rather than legally allowed. He is considered to be a man of the people and his worship of the peasant loved deity Vesper only helps support this, his faith is frowned upon by some nobles as Akana is the state religion in the Kingdom of Emeron. There are those who say his mentor in the teachings of Vesper, James Monder (who also serves as Sir Cecil's chamberlain) is poisoning the noble knight’s mind though others dismiss this and chalk it up to the two men simply worshiping a god different than the traditional Akana. Sir Cecil is a larger than average sized man, but one whose boisterous personality and larger than life style makes him seem even bigger. He has has brown eyes, brown hair and wears a long brown beard. Abilities Sir Cecil is a cleric of Vesper and able to draw on the third circle of divine magic. He is well versed in religious lore, particularly the teachings of Vesper. He is also skilled with several weapons, usually preferring to wield a heavy mace in combat. Category:Characters Category:Emeron Category:NPCs Category:Nobles